keafandomcom-20200214-history
Training
First you need to go look in the mirror and ask yourself "Why the hell are on this damn computer playing a game developed by capitalist pigs?" then go piss off someone who is bigger than you (which I'm assuming won't be hard to do) and let him kick the snot out of ya for 10 minutes. Go back to the mirror and TELL yourself that your better then this game. A game that cant show you compassion,love,the touch from another person. things which we all take for granted in life. So get away from this game and go make something of yourself. This country is falling apart around you and you have no clue becouse all you know is the computer and Dark Orbit. So I say to you. God speed my brothers and sisters WiDoWMaKeRs Dragging for Beginners Ship Building Hi we would love you ideas, just use the Discussion tab at the top of the page to add your thoughts and variations on How to Build a Full Elite Ship. Our recommendation is to first buy a Nostro – stay in it or change to a leo when moving to sib quests After your Nostro / Leo is outfitted - Then start saving for Vengi or Goli 1st real ship Nostro *Body Generators 8 *Lasers 6 *Extra: 2 Alt ship for lowers – Leo *Body Generators 6 *Lasers 6 *Extra: 1 : Purchase priority for credits in the early stages - Buy only 500 credit rockets and buy AO3 shields, and flax drones, replace ship with credits and save uri for 2K elite engines First Step *6 mp1 *absolute min G3N-3310 (16K cred) 5 - and - ao3 shields Second Step *Elite Engines - G3N-7900 (2000 uri) preferred – 5 and 3 ao3 shields *extra – Cargo expander, turbo rocket Third Step * Vengi - in general follow goli steps with less slots available First Steps *10 2k uri engines *6 flax *6 AO3 *16 mp1 Second step *10 AO3 *1 iris buy with uri 3rd step Upgrade to B02 shields and Lf3 or lf2s Goli * Goli First Step *Complete purchases under Nostro 3rd step *15 elite 2K uri engines *Then alternate purchasing shields and lasers *Once shields reach 70K minimum protection *Get 2 lasers for each shield *14 shields mix AO3 and BO2 *Add lasers and Upgrade MP1 lasers to LF2 and LF3 for 18 total lasers Goli Second Step *Iris bids – for each iris replacing a flax buy one shield and one LF3 *Auto ammo buy *Once you have 50 or more mines – get smart bomb *Cloak chip Goli Third Step *Replace all LF2’s with LF3 and AO3’s with BO2s *Extras – get insta shield, Turbo mine, extra cloak chip, Goli Full Elite ' *15 elite 2K uri engines *31 LF3 *16 BO2 '''Double Tank Config ' *31 BO2 for Double Tank confiq if desired Extras – Cargo expander, Ammo expander, Turbo rocket, Auto Rocket, Smart Bomb, Insta Shield, Turbo Mine, Auto ammo buy, cloak chip, 20 jump chip Drone Cost '''For the Flax: 1. Drone 100.000 Credits 2. Drone 200.000 Credits 3. Drone 400.000 Credits 4. Drone 800.000 Credits 5. Drone 1.600.000 Credits 6. Drone 3.200.000 Credits 7. Drone 6.400.000 Credits 8. Drone 12.800.000 Credits Amount needed to purchase all 8 credit drones: 25.500.000 Credits For the Iris: 1. Drone 15.000 Uridium 2. Drone 24.000 Uridium 3. Drone 42.000 Uridium 4. Drone 60.000 Uridium 5. Drone 84.000 Uridium 6. Drone 96.000 Uridium 7. Drone 126.000 Uridium 8. Drone 200.000 Uridium Amount needed to purchase all 8 uridium drones: 647.000 Uridium Ship Configuration Standard Configurations *Config 1 - Battle or Tank All shields in body of the ship all lasers in the drones *Config 1b - Alien Killing - for Goli If goli 2 or 3 2k uri engines in the body the rest shields all lasers in the drones *Config 2 - Speed All 2000 uri engines in the body All shields in the drones - if FE might have 3 or 4 lasers in the drones and use SAB when running Specialty Configs *Config 1 - Double or Full Tank All shields in body and in drones *Config 2 - Suicide All speed engines in body All lasers in drones - maybe 1 or 2 shields SkyLab Information SkyLab Information from the Forum - Thanks spangre Levels *Level 09: 1.280.000 Exp, Access to PvP map 4-4 *Level 10: 2.560.000 Exp, Access to Map X-5 own company *Level 11: 5.120.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-6 and X-7 own company *Level 12: 10.240.000 Exp, Access to Map X-8 own company *Level 13: 20.480.000 Exp,Access to Maps X-2 on enemy territory *Level 14: 40.960.000 Exp, Access to Map X-5 on enemy territory *Level 15: 81.920.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-6 und X-7 on enemy territory. *Level 16: 163.840.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-1 on enemy territory. Invade enemy Base ! *Level 17: 327.680.000 Exp, Access to all known maps so far ! Galaxay Gates Waves Beta and Gama gates payout doubles and Triples and the NPC hit points and damage doubles and Triples *40 streuner's *40 lordakia's *40 mordon's *80 saimons *20 devolariums *80 kristalli *20 sibelons *80 sibelonit *16 kristallon *30 protegit Links to More info Galaxy Gate Info in Dark Orbit Bible Delta Gate Info videos : Alpha Gate part 1 : Alpha Gate part 2 : Alpha Gate part 3 Alpha Gate in a Phoenix Gama Gate Protegit video Gamma prots : watch this video in youtube *Very helpful* go to youtube and type this in search bar Galaxy gate Protegits.wmv TeamSpeak 3 Information Please do the following things 1. read the clan info here 2. register on http://kea.wikia.com/wiki/KEA_Dark_Orbit_Wiki 3. download and install teamspeak 3 at http://www.teamspeak.com/?page=downloads and download Client 32-bit 3.0.0-beta15 (higher) or the one that matches your operating system if not windows. install and log in to teamspeak using connections ->connect DOA TEAMSpeak address = 72.249.13.146 Port = 10035 nickname = ship name and clan KEA Teamspeak address = 67.201.15.77 Port = 9987 Nickname = ship name and clan server password = ask member